


Дом

by MasterIota



Category: Doom Patrol (TV), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Гар возвращается в Роковой Особняк.
Kudos: 4
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	Дом

**Author's Note:**

> AU от 2х10.

На вид Роковой Особняк совсем не изменился. Гар медлит, прежде чем нажать кнопку звонка, и успевает подумать: что, если никого нет, что, если никто не ждет меня, что... — когда дверь наконец открывается. 

— Ты из Титанов, верно? — спрашивает Киборг после мучительно долгой паузы.

Гар чувствует, что краснеет. Металлические пальцы Киборга сжаты на дверной ручке. Спиной он загораживает проход. По тонкой крыше веранды стучат крупные дождевые капли.

— Я отсюда, — говорит Гар.

Голос у него хриплый от долгого молчания. Из глубины дома доносятся тяжелые шаги, какие-то скрипы и громкий, отчетливый голос Клиффа:

— Кого там черти принесли?

Киборг с неохотой отступает в сторону. Гар, протиснувшись мимо него, сбрасывает на пол мокрую куртку и идет вперед — на голос Клиффа, на шум телевизора, на умопомрачительный запах, доносящийся с кухни. Он слышит смех Риты и грубый голос Хаммерхэд, и любимую песню Ларри, запущенную на полную громкость.

Роковой особняк пахнет ими — машинной смазкой, стерильными бинтами, мягкостью дорогих духов и масляными красками.

Еще он пахнет безумием, острым соусом и шерстью.

Гар останавливается у входа в гостиную: Рита сидит в кресле, щелкая вязальными спицами, Хаммерхэд переключает каналы на старом телевизоре. 

— Привет, — говорит Гар, почему-то опуская глаза.

Вязание Риты падает на пол, и через секунду Гар вдруг осознает, что ее рука поднимает его подбородок.

Рита стоит возле кресла. Рукав ее рубашки кажется непозволительно коротким. Рука протянута через всю гостиную, как будто так и надо. Гар сглатывает. Пальцы Риты пахнут медом, панированной курицей и тем холодным металлом, из которого создан Киборг.

Рита улыбается. Гар делает шаг навстречу и падает в ее объятия.

— Ужасная рубашка, — бормочет он, утыкаясь носом в неожиданно крепкое плечо.

Рита отвешивает ему легкий подзатыльник и говорит:

— Ты ничего не понимаешь в моде, ребенок восьмидесятых.

Он думает: у нее изменился запах, но совсем не изменился характер.

— Телячьи нежности, — бормочет Хаммерхэд.

Телевизор становится громче. Гар закрывает глаза и погружается в привычную атмосферу Особняка. Все кажется таким родным и знакомым.

Пока они не спускаются в столовую.

На его прежнем месте сидит Киборг. На другой стороне стола — незнакомая девочка с лицом обезьянки. 

Ларри встает из-за стола и тоже обнимает его. Он пахнет каким-то одеколоном и двигается так легко, как будто сбросил неподъемный груз. Клифф пододвигает к Хаммерхэд тарелки с самыми вкусными блюдами, но та перекладывает почти все незнакомой девочке. Рита садится во главе стола. 

Они о чем-то говорят. Гар даже вставляет две или три реплики, но это не похоже на то, как было раньше. Поднимаясь из-за стола, он чувствует внимательный и недобрый взгляд Киборга.

— Пойду к себе, — говорит он.

Он закрывает за собой дверь и слышит, как замолкают их голоса. Коридоры Особняка кажутся ему темными и слишком узкими. По лестнице хочется подняться, а не спуститься. В запыленном подвале, кажется, нечем дышать. 

В баре у него стоит бутылка апельсиновой газировки — такая, какую он видел у Донны.

Гар сглатывает. Опускается на кровать — по-прежнему незаправленную. Делает глубокий вдох. 

Здесь пахнет пылью и затхлостью, и теми духами, которыми раньше пользовалась Рита, и почему-то немного Рэйчел. 

«Это не похоже на дом», — думает Гар. Дома пахнет огнем и сталью, бурбоном и сладким кофе, холодным солоноватым ветром и морем, собачьей шерстью, уютной карамельной тьмой и тем ванильным гелем для душа, который любит Джейсон.

Все, кто живет в его доме, двигаются почти неслышно — но над его головой стучат тяжелые металлические подошвы и острые каблуки.

Башня Титанов пуста. Ему некуда возвращаться. Его дом был здесь с тех пор, как погибли родители.

Гар медленно поднимается по лестнице. Ему нужно на воздух. Ему нужно под дождь, в запах мокрой земли, в шелест веток, в перелесок, в котором его тигр знает каждое дерево. 

Он стоит у края дорожного полотна и смотрит, как темнеет небо в просветах между тучами. Дождь вымывает из волос лак. Зачесанная наверх челка медленно опускается ко лбу. Гар чувствует, как у него замерзают руки, но это ничего не значит.

Особняк пышет жаром.

В Особняке ему было холоднее.

Гар оборачивается, когда слышит за спиной шаги. Рита идет к нему по усыпанной гравием дорожке. Острые каблуки проваливаются между камней. В одной руке у нее зонт, в другой — его куртка. Смешная клетчатая рубашка завязана под грудью.

Рита останавливается, когда он оказывается под ее зонтом. Гар делает полшага вперед и вцепляется в нее обеими руками, чувствуя, как реальность начинает плыть: цвета, запахи, голос Риты. Он понимает, что плачет, только когда ее пальцы зарываются в его волосы, перебирая их, точно тигриную шерсть.

Он плачет, пока слезы не заканчиваются. Дождь бьется о купол зонта. 

— Пойдем, котенок, — говорит Рита, когда он слегка отстраняется.

Она пахнет гвоздиками и медом. Гар шмыгает носом, в последний раз вдыхая ее аромат, и, помотав головой, делает шаг назад. Рита тяжело вздыхает и вкладывает в его ладонь ручку зонта. Она старается улыбнуться — хотя бы слегка, уголками губ, — и долгую секунду Гар не может заставить себя отвернуться.

Ступая на жесткое дорожное полотно, он знает: Рита смотрит ему вслед: промокшая рубашка завязана под грудью, укладка почти распалась, но на губах у нее все равно улыбка.

Через полчаса, на семьдесят первой, Гар ловит попутку до Спрингфилда. 

Водитель, Дэнни, похож на голливудскую звезду — и улыбается точно как Рита.


End file.
